Wasteland: Desperate times
by undeadleader
Summary: After the events of Wasteland 2, the Desert Rangers were severely weakened after the destruction of Ranger Citadel, crippling their manpower and stockpile. Years later, the rangers slowly rebuilt with the support of their allies but the strength the rangers once had diminished long ago, forcing General Vargas to act fast for any hope of continuing a future for the Desert Rangers.


Chapter 1: New beginning

Arthur Jones, young and adventurous, a native sunburned survivor with black hair always covered in sheriff's hat he had once found. Arthur wears nothing but scavenged civilian clothing from before the war. After drifting from one home to another, he finally resides in a new community in Arizona called Tucsonian. A growing settlement made up of those looking to build a new life of their own in the ruins of Tucson, Arizona. The settlement reinforces its non-discrimination policies: giving equal and full citizenship rights to mutants, cyborgs, ex-raiders, monks, and former Diamondback militia members, all deserving a place to settle, all for a new life. This gave encouragement that all individuals of any background can work successfully together. It worked well as the community establishes a research center, a functional volunteer hospital, and it's very own Ranger training school in such a short period. After it's first batch of ranger trainees, including Arthur, succeed in graduating, old General Snake Vargas visits the ceremony to congratulate everyone, Vargas speaks with Arthur personally. After seeing Arthur's leadership skills during the tests and his reputation for being a people's person in the community, Vargas invites him to join the Utah campaign as an ambassador for the Desert Rangers. Arthur accepted the offer without hesitation. Along with the offer, Arthur leads his very own team who graduated along with him, creating Ranger team Zulu-one for the Utah Campaign.

Arthur now growing a short black beard, he stands along with a few dozen rangers carrying luggage and survival packs, waiting in the train yard of the prosperous trade town of the Rail Nomads. As everyone waits beside the train on a makeshift boarding platform, General Vargas centered between two war torn rangers stand outside the crowd of rangers. Arthur and the rangers turn themselves around, watching general Vargas standing there as he prepares for a speech.

" hell...*coughs*…Hello Rangers of the next generation. I'm going to be feeling quite saddened that you will be leaving on that train today in such short notice but that is not important or why I am even here. What is important is your goal, bringing Utah to us so we can rebuild to what we once were, The Desert Rangers. Maybe some day we can rebuild another Citadel, maybe we will just claim another hole in the ground and call it home. What we won't do is leave Arizona or give up because of some crazed A.I goon forcing us to blow our house up. We will rebuild with determination, honor, and respect. That means not forgetting the rangers who got us far. Ranger team Echo-one who stand beside me including our allies who also risked their lives in California and back here in Arizona. Many still remain unknown. Angela Deth, one day, she may return to us or we will fear for finding her remains being picked clean by a animal. May she live in peace in the wastes somewhere out there. Carry on rangers. Board that train, just don't forget your goal, Rebuilding Arizona and making Utah safe for us all." General Vargas

Arthur and the rangers clap to general Vargas on his speech, many cheer in greatness and pride. The rangers turn to board the train cars, saying goodbye to their loved ones and friends as Arizona wave them off.

Departing from the Rail Nomad station, the train rides away on the repaired rails. Riding through the radiated wastes of mutated animals and insects, bands of raiders, and the radiation claiming the life of another wanderer every day. Riding the across Arizona, the train officially enters the state of Utah, blasting it's front through the Dead trees and snow that cover the tracks, entering new territory.

Arthur, sitting uncomfortably in a poorly lit train car at the end of the train, he stares out the cold frozen glass window beside him, staring at what feels like an endless view of trees and snow. Arthur looks around the car for interest, only seeing a few rangers playing cards with scorpion scrips and others to be sleeping, resting and freezing their asses off on this long ride.

Arthur, bored and in need of something to do, he decides that talking to his squad about the mission would speed up the time if they are still awake somewhere on the train. Arthur stands up from his seat to walk across the car quietly, trying not to interrupt the intense card game and disrupt the resting rangers, he opens the metal sliding door leading into the next car of resting rangers. Arthur looks at each person's face as he walks by, not recognizing any of them to be assigned to his squad. Arthur proceeds to the next car, the steel reinforced supply car full of tradable goods, munitions, and rations for the trip to Salt Lake city. In the supply car, Arthur finds one of his members sitting, cleaning their weapon.

Anitta, last name unknown, A green woman with black hair covered in a brown bent sheriff's hat. The woman wears a makeshift ballistic vest underneath a stitched ranger's jacket crafted by her hands from Ranger school. Anitta used to be a hunter in the wastes, killing what isn't mutated to feed her family back in Darwin Village. After the rangers saved her family from the security systems in the underground base, she felt obligated to give her support and life to honor the rangers. In return, Anitta joined the rangers after her family moved to Tucsonian. Arthur approaches Anitta for a chat but stops In place as the train shakes, knocking everyone and everything as it derails and slams through the forest.

Not long after the crash, Arthur wakes up from being unconscious, feeling the breeze of the cold wind blowing from a large hole in the steel train car freeze his beard and numb his skin. Arthur slowly stands himself up, feeling unharmed but alone in the train car, no one in sight and half the supplies to be missing. Arthur notices his gear to have been looted Knowing he needs some kind of firearm, Arthur looks around the car to find a weapons crate bashed open. Arthur walks towards the crate inspects, grabbing a pistol(M9) and a few magazines. Arthur turns around and climbs out of the car through the large hole.

Outside in the freezing cold with a snow storm blowing, Arthur scans the area, finding nothing but the train cars scattered and dug into the snow. Arthur walks towards each car, checking for other survivors, finding no one but a few dead looted rangers. After checking the last crashed car, Arthur knows the rangers have moved on to find shelter, he then walks into the snow storm, hoping to find his ranger comrades wherever they may be.


End file.
